


Implicit Demand For Proof

by icebmthyail



Category: Rambling - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Writing - Fandom, poems - Fandom, tøp
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Depressing, Other, Rambling, Sad, Words, and stuff!, things, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebmthyail/pseuds/icebmthyail
Summary: How I felt when I listened to 'Implicit Demand for Proof' once while standing in the rain, it was sick.





	Implicit Demand For Proof

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda dumb but whatever ya know? If people like this, I might do more with different songs.

 

 

i used to talk to god. i prayed every day, i cried out, i called out, i begged, and i weeped.

god used to answer me. he came to me when i cried out in the desert of my emotions, comforted me through my tears, he answered my calls. 

what came first, my silence or his? he told me he loved me. i pray to him, i pray one last time. a defiant prayer, an angry one. a bitter smile cuts my face into two, and i look up at what feels like an empty sky. 

i know you're not a liar, i say. 

silence.

i know you could set fire this day, but you won't, will you? you didn't answer me before why know to strike me down? to kill me? i want you to. send lightning down upon me, i want to be gone.

silence.

tears roll down my face as i scream out to the god who abandoned me.

answer me! rain down! destroy me! take me away, make me look away, go ahead!

i laugh and cry, trying to claw at the sky in a crazed state. has he left me? i refuse to ask him. i can only beg for death. if i die, he was real but if not will i ever know?

i sink down to my knees on the ground. rain begins to pour from an endless blue sky. 

i bow my head and beg god one last time.

rain down.

and destroy me. 

 

 


End file.
